Querida Mikoto
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Sus labios eran endemoniadamente lindos eran unos exquisitos labios rosados, labios igual de rosados que la pitaya, lo provocaban a un mundo de pasiones febriles, Mikoto lo veía con lágrimas sobre sus ojos y le musitaba suavemente con su eterna languidez que era la divergencia de los dos que la hacía sufrir. Fugaku la abrazo y sostuvo su mano


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad original de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** Divergencia lo tome en el termino de matemáticas, pero también pueden leerlo con el significado de desacuerdo. La palabra queda al criterio de los lectores. Pitaya es una fruta proveniente de México y América central, también conocida como fruta del dragón, la cascara o piel es de color rosado.

* * *

 **Querida Mikoto.**

Mikoto se enamoró de alguien que no la amaba, no sabía si eso la convertía en alguien valiente o relativamente estúpida. Sus sentimientos permanecieron de esa forma muchos años estaba concluyendo la posible teoría que no era relativamente estúpida, si no que era reverendamente estúpida.

Fugaku reconocía a Mikoto como una excelente miembro del clan Uchiha, él se había dado cuenta que dé en Mikoto brotaban flores entre todos los pasos que daba para ser reconocida por el clan, Mikoto se había convertido en el verso más dulce que había leído pero también el más cruel cuando intentaba florecer entre escombros y no pedía ayuda.

Mikoto y Fugaku crecieron amándose en silencio y en la ignorancia del otro, en el silencio de su amor no encontraban el rechazo y solamente allí podían tenerse mutuamente.

―Fugaku hace las misiones sin esperanza, si sigue haciendo eso solo está cavando su propia muerte―dijo Kushina. ―Minato me dijo que los compañeros de Fugaku estaban haciendo todo lo posible para saber lo que le pasa y ayudarlo.

―Fugaku es el hijo de la cabecilla del clan―intento responder lo que dijo Kushina anteriormente. ―Su padre está por dejarle el cargo de líder del clan y ser el jefe de la policía Uchiha, posiblemente este solamente estresado por todo eso.

―Eh escuchado que cuando toman el puesto del líder del clan Uchiha―paro un instante para tomar un pequeño pedazo de pan. ―Tiene que tomar a la mejor mujer Uchiha, ¿Eso es verdad?

―Para ser miembro del clan Uchiha, no tengo idea si tiene que contraer matrimonio―bajo la mirada. ―Mi familia a pesar de ser Uchiha no está en una buena jerarquía como para saber lo que pasa con la cabecilla del clan.

―Y si posiblemente sea verdad, Mikoto―Kushina tomo las manos delgadas y blanquecinas de Mikoto.

―Yo no tengo posibilidad, yo no soy la mejor Uchiha.

Mikoto expreso con sinceridad no ser la mejor Uchiha toda via, ella tenía un complejo de inferioridad sobre sí misma, era una Uchiha que no le interesaba destacar solo por portar en su espalda el símbolo de su clan, su carácter era blando y pacífico, prefería dialogar en vez de lanzarse a combatir eso fue antes de conocer a su amiga Kushina Uzumaki. Una kunoichi foránea cuatro años más joven que ella, Mikoto veía la determinación de Kushina así que ella intento alcanzar esa determinación que la cegó. A pesar de que toda vía tenía ese complejo cada día lo intentaba suprimir, le empezó importar destacar y no solo por ser Uchiha, Mikoto quería destacar en Konoha, su carácter siguió siendo el mismo pero añadió ferocidad obstinada en sus actos, tomo como método primero dialogar pero si su atacante no la entendía se lanzaba a combatir con tenacidad y astucia, logro tener el reconocimiento de las personas más cercanas de su clan y poco a poco se ganaba a los demás miembros.

―Yo sé que Fugaku te reconoce. ―Kushina sonrió emocionadamente. ―Eres su luz que siempre brillara para él.

―Pero… duele tanto, el echo de no poder verme―tomo té. ―Quisiera algún día tener una relación igual de bonita como la que tienes con Minato.

Kushina se ruborizo y rio nerviosa a Mikoto le daba ternura la inocencia de Kushina, pasaron la tarde juntas como lo acostumbraban en sus días libres. Cuando se despidieron al empezar el ocaso. Mikoto empezaba a entrar a los territorios Uchihas toda vía no entienda como Konoha tenía tanto pavor de su clan para que el primer hokage lo haya alejado tanto de las demás clanes y civiles, al abrir la puerta de madera vio que la gente ya estaba haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia del nombramiento de Fagaku como líder del clan, veía a todos con calma y serenidad como si no estuvieran preocupados. Mikoto dejo de ver los preparativos y vio que Fugaku caminando.

―Buenas noches, Mikoto―Fugaku saludo con disimulado nerviosismo.

―Buenas noches, Fugaku-san―respondió con una pequeña reverencia y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Para Fugaku eran las contadas veces en las que Mikoto se había comportado con el distante, toda vía no entendía muy bien la forma del distanciamiento que hacia Mikoto pero sabía que cuando fueran esposos la entendería mejor, Fugaku comparaba a Mikoto con la luna y con la nieve cuando se distanciaba, Mikoto tenía misterios como la luna pero era fría y hermosa como la nieve.

Habían pasados días desde que ella dos hablaron y se vieron, Fugaku se había ido a una misión y regresaría esa noche antes para la cerebración que sería el siguiente día, se había enterado que sería Narumi Uchiha la mujer con la que Fugaku contraería matrimonio, Narumi era dos años mayor que Fugaku y era la mejor kunoichi del clan. Mikoto se había dado cuenta que esa era la clave del éxito de la cabecilla de su clan, emparejar los mejores con los mejores, combinar los más puros y destacados genes para tener descendencia increíble. Mikoto sabía que estaba a milenios de tener los mejores genes.

Mikoto dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y empezó arreglarse un poco, no tenía experiencia en esas celebraciones pues nunca iba o tenía misiones esos días, Kushina le había aconsejado ir vestida con un kimono al ser una fecha importante, pero por mala suerte ella no tenía uno y si lo compraba por ultima no sabría cómo ponérselo. Hizo varios peinados pero ninguna le agradaba, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, se maquillo levemente y se puso ropa que ella misma había confeccionado, dejo sus sandalias ninjas y se puso otras sandalias. Salió de casa y vio que la gente ya iba para la plaza principal del territorio Uchiha, Mikoto no iba con emoción porque sabía que escucharía el compromiso oficial de Fugaku, camino junto con la gente y quedo atrás de la multitud un poco alejada de ellos.

―Este es un día importante para los Uchihas―menciono con gran regocijo Ryo el padre de Fugaku. ―Este dia mi hijo Fugaku asume el cargo del líder del clan y jefe de la policía Uchiha.

Toda la multitud empezó aplaudir al ver a Fugaku subir a la tarima junto con su padre. Fugaku vio a la gente y dio una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, su padre le dio una capa donde venía el símbolo de la policía mientras que ponía su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hijo.

―Ahora Uchiha Fugaku, te nombro a ti como nuevo líder del clan y jefe de la policía―Ryo apretaba el hombro de Fugaku. ―Además de dar a conocer tu compromiso con Uchiha Narumi.

Todos vieron a Narumi quien la estaba alentando para subir a la tarima junto con su futuro esposo y suegro, Fugaku la miraba desconcertado no podía creer que le habían arreglado un matrimonio, no podía creer que fuera Narumi en vez de Mikoto. No aceptaba el matrimonio mas no podía decirlo en frente de su clan por el respeto que se merecían y por el respeto que se merecía Narumi. Narumi había subido y estaba caminado para acercarse junto a él pero Fugaku intentaba desesperadamente encontrar a Mikoto entre la audiencia, cuando Narumi estuvo al lado de él pudo encontrar a Mikoto al fondo de la gente, ella lo miraba, sus miradas se encontraron, la vio allí más bonita que otros días. Mikoto sonrió finamente intentando una reverencia que no pudo hacer y se fue.

―Mikoto.

Desde ese día no se vio a Mikoto más en el clan todos pensaban que le habían encomendado a una misión importante al haber sido ascendida de rango, pero entre esos días hubo personas que estaban rumoreando que Uchiha Mikoto había abandonado el clan por razones desconocidas, esos rumores habían llego a Fugaku y los estaba desmintiendo cada vez que los decían, aunque él también tenía dudas confiaba en que Mikoto no se había ido del clan y que estaba a salvo en la misión que le habían encomendado. Fugaku salió de las tierras Uchihas y camino al lago que estaba cerca.

―Todos pensaban que te habías ido del clan―se sentó a lado de Mikoto. ―Supe que te ascendieron a Jonin, te felicito.

No esperaba respuesta ya que vio a Mikoto solo asentir, no esperaba nada de ella solo quería permanecer ese día allí sentados los dos, Mikoto permanecía con la cabeza hacia abajo acababa de llegar de su misión y de informarle al tercero sobre lo que aconteció en ella. Volteo a ver a Fugaku.

―Yo le dije a mi padre y a los demás que no me iba a casar con Narumi―suspiro. ―Ellos no lo entendieron los primeros días, pero después lo aceptaron―dio una pausa y respiro profundamente. ―Ellos aceptaron que yo me quisiera casar contigo.

Vio a Mikoto, era muy hermosa de cerca pero sus labios eran endemoniadamente lindos eran unos exquisitos labios rosados, labios igual de rosados que la pitaya, lo provocaban a un mundo de pasiones febriles, le hablaba con esos labios rosados qué lo tentaban a lo desconocido y salirse de su camino. Mikoto lo veía con lágrimas sobre sus ojos y le musitaba suavemente con su eterna languidez que era la divergencia de los dos que la hacía sufrir. Fugaku la abrazo y sostuvo su mano. Sostuvo su mano durante 14 años.


End file.
